Un Nuevo Dios
by KuranKaname001
Summary: Una nueva versión al final de Percy Jackson y el Ultimo heroe del Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo no me pertenece le pertenece a el gran Rick Riordan.**

# UN NUEVO DIOS

Las tres Moiras en persona se llevaron el cuerpo de Luke. No habia visto a las viejas damas desde hacia mucho desde que las sorprendi cortando de un hilo de la vida en un puesto de frutas de carretera cuando solo tenia 14 años.

Entonces me habian dado pavor y ahora tambien me lo dieron: tres abuelas macabras con bolsos llenos de hilo y agujas de hacer punto.

Una de ellas me miro y aunque no dijo una pabalabra toda mi vida -literalmente- desfilo ante mis ojos en un fogonazo. De repente tenia veinte años. Luego fui un hombre de mediana edad. Y por fin me converti en un viejo arrugado. Toda la energia de mi cuerpo y entonces vi mi propia lapida, una tumba abierta y un ataud que descendia hacia el fondo. Todo eso en menos de un segundo.

-Ya esta-dijo.

La Moira sujetaba un trozo de hilo azul. Era el mismo que yo habia visto cuatro años atras: el cordon vital que yo les habia visto cortar entonces. Habia creido que era mi vida. Ahora comprendia que no, que se trataba de la de Luke. Ellas me habian mostrado la vida que habria de ser sacrificada para arreglar las cosas.

Se reunieron las tres junto al cuerpo de Luke, ahora envuelto en un sudario blanco y verde y cargaron con el para sacarlo de la sala del tono.

-Esperad-dijo Hermes.

El dios mensajero iba vestido con su conjunto clasico, es decir tunica griega sandalias y casco alado(las alitas se agitaban mientras caminaba. Las serpientes George y Marta se enroscaban alrededor de su caduceo murmurando Luke pobre Luke

Pense en May Castellan, sola en su cocina, horneando galletas y preparando sandwiches para un hijo que nunca volverias a casa. Hermes descubrio el rostro de Luke y beso su frente. Murmuro unas palabras en griego antiguo – una bendicion final.

-Adios- suspiro. Entonces asintio y permitio que las Moiras se llevaran el cuerpo de su hijo.

Mientras ellas se iban , pense en la gran profesia. Ahora todos los versos cobraban sentido. El alma del heroe una hoja maldita habra de segar El heroe era Luke; la hoja maldita, el cuchillo que el mismo le habia dado a Annabeth mucho tiempo atras: maldita porque Luke habia quebrantado su promesa y traicionado a sus amigos. Una sola sola decision con sus dias acabara. Mi decision habia consistido en darle el cuchillo y creer -como Annabeth habia hecho- que todavia eres capaz de corregirse y arreglar las cosas. El Olimpo preservara o asolara. Al sacrificarse a si mismo, el habia salvado al Olimpo. Rachel tenia razon. Al fin no era yo el heroe. Era Luke.

Y Entendi otra cosa tambien: al sumergirse en el rio Estigio, Luke habia tenido que concentrarse en algo importante que lo mantuviera unido a su vida mortal. De lo contrario se habria disuelto. Yo habia pensado en Annabeth y tenia la sensacion de que el tambien. Luke se habia imaginado la escena que Hestia me habia mostrado la imagen de si mismo en los buenos tiempos, con Thalia y Annabeth, cuando el habia prometido que formarian una familia. Herir a Annabeth en el combate le habia producido una conmocion y le habia traido el recuerdo de su promesa. Era eso lo que le habia permitido que su conciensia mortal tomara el control y se impusiera a Cronos. Su punto debil -su talon de aquiles- nos habia salvado a todos.

Annabeth seguia a mi lado y de repente vi que se le doblaban las rodillas. Me apresure a sujetarla, pero ella dio un grito de dolor y comprendi que la habia agarrado por brazo roto.

-¡Oh dioses!-exclame-. Perdona.

-No pasa nada-musito y se desmayo en mis brazos.

-¡Necesita ayuda!-grite.

-Dejame a mi-dijo Apolo, acercandose. Su ardiente armadura brillaba tanto que hacia daño a la vista, y sus RayBan a juego y su encantadora sonrisale daban el aire de un modelo de ropa de combate-. El dios de la medicina a tu servicio.

Le paso a Annabeth la mano por la cara y pronuncio un conjuro. Las magulladuras de su cuerpo desparecieron en el acto. Los cortes y cicatrices se borraron. Ella extendio el brazo y emitio un suspiro en sueños

Apolo sonrio satisfecho.

-En unos minutos se habra recuperado del todo. Me da tiempo para componer un poema sobre nuestra victoria: Apolo y sus amigos salvan el Olimpo ¿A que suena bien?

-Gracias Apolo-dije-. Hum, la poesia la dejo en tus manos.

Las horas siguientes forman una secuencia mas bien confusa en mi memoria.

Antes que nada, recorde la promesa que le habia hecho a mi madre. Zeus escucho sin pestañar mi extraña peticion, chasqueo los dedos y me comunico que la cima del Empire State acababa de iluminarse de color azul. La mayoria de los mortales no sabrian que significaba aquello, pero mi madre lo entenderia: habia logrado sobrevivir. El Olimpo estaba salvado.

Los dioses pusieron manos a la obra para restaurar la sala del trono, cosa que resulto asombrosamente rapida con doce seres sobrenaturales trabajando. Grover y yo nos encargamos de los heridos y una vez que el puente del cielo fue reformado nos econtramos con nuestros amigos que habían sobrevivido. Los ciclopes habían salvado a Thalia de la estatua derrubanda. Ella estaba en muletas pero por los demás se encontraban bien. Connor y Travis Stoll la habían librado solo con heridas menores. Me aseguraron que no habían saqueado mucho la ciudad. Me contaron que mis padres estaban bien aunque no eran admitidos en el Monte Olimpo. La señorita O´Leary había desenterrado a Quiron de debajo de los escombros y lo había llevado al campamento. Los Stoll se veian bastante preocupados por el viejo centauro, pero al menos estaba vivo. Katie Gardner reporto que habia visto a Rachel huir del edificio Empire State al final de la batalla. Rachel se veia ilesa, pero nadie sabia adonde se habia ido, lo que todavia no me preocupaba.

Nico di Angelo llego al Olimpo y fue recibido como un héroe, su padre justo detras de él, dejando de lado el hecho de que Hades solo se supone que visitara el Olimpo durante el solsticio de invierno. El dios de los muertos se veía sorprendido cuando sus parientes le palmearon la espalda. Dudo que alguna vez haya tenido una bienvenida tan entusiasta

Clarisse entró, todavía temblando por el tiempo que paso en el bloque de hielo, y Ares gritó: -¡Ahi esta mi niña!-

El dios de la guerra le revolvio el cabello, palmeandole la espalda, llamandola la mejor guerrera que hubiera visto.-¿Ese drakon muerto? ¡ESO es de lo que hablo!

Ella se veía bastante abrumada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir y parpadear, como si temiera que el fuera a golpearla, pero eventualmente sonrió.

Hera y Hefesto se me acercaron y aunque Hefesto estaba un poco gruñon por mi salto sobre su trono, pensaba que yo "habia hecho un buen trabajo, la mayor parte"

Hera resoplo con desden. -Supongo que ahora no los destruiré a ti y a ésa pequeña niña.-

-Annabeth salvo al Olimpo- le dije -Ella convenció a Luke de detener a Cronos.-

Ella se dio la vuelta en una rabieta, pero supuse que nuestras vidas estarían a salvo, al menos por un tiempo.

La cabeza de Dioniso aún estaba envuelta en un vendaje. Me miró, hizo una inclinación y dijo: -Bueno, Percy Jackson, veo que Pólux lo logró, así que supongo que no eres completamente inepto. Todo gracias a mi entrenamiento, supongo.-

-Um, sí, Señor-dije

El señor D. Asintió. -Y gracias a mi valentía, Zeus ha recortado mi prueba en ese miserable campamento a la mitad. Ahora solo me faltan 50 años en vez de cien.-

-¿Cincuenta años eh?- Traté de imaginarme soportando a Dioniso hasta que yo fuera un anciano, suponiendo que vivera tanto.

-No te emociones, Jackson- dijo, y noté que decía mi nombre correctamente -Aún planeo hacer tu vida miserable.-

No pude evitar sonreír. -Naturalmente-

-Solo para que nos entendamos- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reparar su trono de vides que habia sido consumido por el fuego.

Grover se paró a mi lado. Por momentos se echaba a llorar. -Tantos espíritus de la naturaleza muertos, Percy. Tantos.-

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le pasé un trapo para que se sonara la nariz.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Grover Nos recuperaremos de esto. Plantaremos nuevos árboles. Limpiaremos los parques. Tus amigos reencarnaran en un mundo mejor.-

Él sorbió tristemente. -Yo...supongo. Pero fue suficientemente difícil congregarlos antes. Aún soy un exiliado. Apenas si pude lograr que alguien me escuchara acerca de Pan. ¿Comó me volverán a escuchar? Los lleve a una masacre.-

-Te escucharán- le prometí. -Porque te preocupas por ellos. Te preocupas por lo salvaje más que nadie.-

Grover trató de sonreír. -Gracias, Percy. Espero...Espero que sepas que estoy realmente orgulloso de ser tu amigo.-

Palmee su brazo. -Luke tenía razónen una cosa Grover eres el satiro mas valiente que he conocido.-

Se ruborizó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un cuerno marino sonó . El ejército de Poseidón marchaba hacía la sala de los tronos.

-¡Percy!- gritó Tyson. Se abalanzó hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Afortunadamente se había encogido a su tamaño normal, así que su abrazo fue como ser golpeado por un tractor y no por la granja entera.

-¡No estás muerto!-dijo.

-¡Si!- admití -Sorprendente, ¿Eh?-

Palmoteó y rió feliz. -Yo tampoco estoy muerto. ¡Si! Encadenamos a Tifon. ¡Fue divertido!-

Detrás de él otros cincuenta cíclopes armados rieron y asintieron chocaron sus manos unos con otros.

-Tyson nos dirigió.- dijo uno -¡Él es valiente!-

-¡El mas valiente de los cíclopes!- exclamó otro.

Tyson se ruborizo. -No fue nada.-

-¡Te vi!- le dije -¡Estuviste increíble!-

Pensé que el pobre Grover se iba a desmayar. Le temía a los cíclopes. Pero hizo nervios y de acero y dijo. -Si, um... ¡Tres hurras por Tyson!-

¡YAAAAAARRRRRR! Rugieron los cíclopes.

-Por favor no me coman.- murmuró Grover, pero no creo que nadie lo haya oído.

El cuerno resonó de nuevo. Los cíclopes se apartaron, y mi padre entró al salón de los tronos con su armadura de batalla, su tridente brillando en sus manos.

-¡Tyson!- rugió -Bien hecho, hijo mío. Y Percy...- Su rostro se volvió serio. Agito su dedo, y por un segundo temí que fuera a volatilizarme. -Incluso te perdono que te hayas sentado en mi trono. ¡Salvaste al Olimpo!-

Extendió sus brazos y me abrazó. Me di cuenta un poco avergonzado, que en realidad nunca antes había abrazado a mi papá. Era cálido – como cualquier humano – Y olia como a agua salada y aire fresco de mar. Cuando me soltó, me sonreía amablemente. Me sentí muy bien, admitir que que llore un poco. Supongo que hasta ese momento no me habia permitido darme cuenta de cuan aterrorizado habia estado estos ultimos dias.

-Papa…-

-Sshh- dijo -Ningun heroe esta por encima de otro, Percy y tu te has elevado por encima de todos los heroes. Ni siquiera Hércules…-

-¡POSEIDON!- rugio una voz.

Zeus habia tomado su asiento. Miraba a traves del salon hacia mi papa mientras los otros dioses se reunian y tomaban sus asientos. Incluso Hades estaba presente, sentado en una sencilla silla para visitas junto al hogar. Nico estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de su papa.

-¿Y bien Poseidon? ¿Eres demasiado orgulloso para unirte a nosotros en el consejo, hermano?-

Pense que Poseidon se iba a molestar, pero solo me miro y guiño un ojo. -Sera un honor, Señor Zeus.-

Supongo que los milagros suceden. Poseidon tomo asiento en su silla de pescar, y el Consejo Olimpico comenzo.

Mientras Zeus estaba hablando - Algun largo discurso acerca de la valentia de los semidioses etc. -Annabeth camino y se paro junto a mi. Se veia bien para alguien que recientemente se habia desmayado.

-¿Me perdi mucho? - musito.

-Nadie planea matarnos por ahora.-

-Primera vez en el dia.-

Me rei, pero Grover me dio un codazo porque Hera nos echaba una fea mirada

-Y por mis hermanos,- dijo Zeus -estamos agradecidos…- se aclaro la garganta como si las palabras fueran dificiles de sacar. -...em, agradecidos por la ayuda de Hades.-

El señor de los muertos asintio. Tenia una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro pero supongo que se habia ganado el derecho. Palmeo los hombros de su hijo, Y Nico se vio mas feliz de lo que nunca lo habia visto.

-Y, por supuesto,-continuo Zeus, debemos agradecer...um...agradecer a Poseidon.-

-Lo siento hermano.-dijo Poseidon - ¿Que fue eso?-

-Debemos agradecer a Poseidon.- gruño Zeus - sin el cual...hubiera sido dificil…-

-¿Dificil?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Imposible- dijo Zeus -Imposible derrotar a Tifon.-

Los dioses murmuraron en aceptacion y chocaron su armas en aprobacion.

-Lo que nos deja- dijo Zeus -solo con el asuntos de agradecer a nuestros valientes semidioses, que defendieron el Olimpo tan bien...Aun si hay algunas abolladuras en mi trono.-

Llamo primero a Thalia al frente, siendo su hija y le prometio ayudarla a llenar las filas de las cazadoras.

Artemisa sonrio. -Lo has hecho bien mi lugarteniente. Me has hecho sentir orgullosa y todas aquellas cazadoras que perecieron a mi servicio nunca seran olvidadas. Ellas alcanzaran los Montes Eliseos estoy segura.-

La diosa miro a Hades.

El se encogio de hombros -Probablemente-

Artemisa se le quedo un momento mas.

-Esta bien-gruño Hades.

Thalia sonrio orgullosa. -Gracias, mi Señora- Hizo una reverencia a los dioses, incluso a Hades y cojeo hasta acercarse junto a Artemisa.

-¡Tyson, hijo de Poseidon!- llamo Zeus. Tyson lucia nervioso, pero fue a pararse en medio del consejo y Zeus carraspeo.

-¿No se pierde las comidas eh?- murmuro Zeus. -Tyson, por tu valentia en la guerra y por liderar a los ciclopes, seras nombrado general de los ejercitos del Olimpo. De ahora en adelante dirigiras a tus hermanos en la guerra cuando sea que los dioses lo requieran. Y tendras una nueva...um…¿Que clasede arma te gustaria? ¿Una espada? ¿Un hacha?-

-¡La porra!- dijo Tyson, mostrando su porra rota.

-Muy bien- dijo Zeus -Te concederemos una nueva er, porra. La mejor porra que se pueda encontrar.-

-¡Hurra!- grito Tyson y todos los ciclopes lo felicitaron y palmearon en la espalda cuando se reunio con ellos.

-¡Grover Underwood de los satiros!- llamo Dioniso.

Grover se adelanto nervioso.

-Deja de mordisquearte la camisa-Lo reprendio el dios-. Enserio no voy a fulminarte. Bien por tu bravura y sacrificio bla bla bla y dado que lamentablemente tenemos una vacante, los dioses hemos considerado oportuno nombrarte miembro drl Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.

Grover se desmayo alli mismo.

-Fantástico- suspiro Dioniso mientras varias nayades corrian a socorrer a Grover-Bueno cuando despierte que alguien le explique que ya no esta desterrado y que todos los satiros nayades y demas espiritus de la naturaleza lo trataran en adelante como señor de la naturaleza con todos los derechos honores y privilegios bla bla bla Y ahora porfavor sacadlo de aqui antes de que despierte y se ponga demasiado sumiso.

-¡Comidaa!-gimio Grover en sueños mientras los espiritus de la naturaleza se lo llevaban.

Supuse que se recuperaria enseguida. Despertaria convertido en señor de la naturaleza y rodeado de los cuidados de un puñado de hermosas nayades. Que vida mas dura.

Entonces alzo la voz Atenea:

-Annabeth Chase, mi propia hija.

Annabeth me apreto el brazo;luego se adelanto y fue a arrodillarse a los pies de su madre.

Atenea sonrio.

-Tu hija mia has superado todas las expectativas-dijo-. Has empleado tu inteligencia, tu fuerza y tu coraje para defender esta ciudad y la sede de Nuestro poder. Nos han llegado noticias de que el Olimpo esta... en fin destrozado. El señor de los titanes ha causado graves daños que habrán de ser reparados. Podríamos reconstruirlo todo mágicamente, desde luego, y dejarlo tal como estaba. Pero los dioses creemos que la ciudad podria mejorarse. Vamos a tomarnos esta situación como una oportunidad. Y tu hija mia te encargaras de diseñar las mejoras...

Annabeth Levanto la vista, totalmente pasmada.

-¿Mi... mi señora?

Atenea sonrio con ironia.

-Eres arquitecta ¿no? Has estudiado las del mismísimo Dédalo. ¿Quien mejor para remodelar el Olimpo y convertirlo en un monumento que perdurara durante otro eon?

-Eso significa...¿Que puedo diseñar lo que quiera?

-pregunto Annabeth.

-Lo que te salga de dentro-contesto la diosa-

Construyenos una ciudad a la altura de los tiempos.

-Siempre que haya muchas estatuas mías- añadio Apolo.

-Y mías- asintio Afrodita.

-Eh, ¡y mías! -grito Ares-. Grandes estatuas con espadas mortíferas y...

-¡Muy bien!- corto Atenea- Ha captado el mensaje. Levantate hija mia arquitecta oficial del Olimpo.

Annabeth se puso de pie y camino hacia mi prácticamente en trance.

-Enhorabuena-le dije sonriendo.

Por una vez, se habia quedado sin palabras.

-Tendré... tendré que empezar a hacer planes... Papel de dibujo, hum y lapices...

-¡Percy Jackson! -trono Poseidon. Los ecos de mi nombre recorrieron la sala del trono.

Todos los murmullos se extinguieron y se hizo el silencio. Solo se oia el chisporroteo de la hoguera. Todo el mundo fijo sus ojos en mi; los dioses, los semidioses, los ciclopes los espiritus... Me adelante hasta el centro de la sala. Hestia me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Habia adoptado nuevamente la apariencia de una niña y parecia contenta y feliz por poder estar otra vez sentada junto al fuego. Su sonrisa me dio valor para seguir adelante.

Primero me incline ante Zeus. Luego me arrodille ante mi padre.

-Levántate, hijo mio -dijo Poseidon.

Me incorpore vacilante.

-Un gran heroe debe ser recompensado -proclamo- ¿Hay alguien aqui dispuesto a negar los meritos de mi hijo?

Espere a que alguien metiera baza. Los dioses nunca se ponian de acuerdo en nada y a muchos de ellos seguia sin caerles bien pero ni uno solo de ellos protesto.

-El consejo esta de acuerdo -dijo Zeus-. Percy Jackson recibirás un don de los dioses.

Titubee

-¿Cualquier don?

Zeus asintio muy serio.

-Se lo que vas a pedir. El mayor de todos los dones. Si si quieres sera tuyo. Los dioses no le han otorgado ese don a ningun heroe mortal desde hace muchos siglos Sin embargo, Perseo Jackson, si tu lo deseas, te convertirás en un dios. Inmortal. Indestructible. Seras el lugarteniente de tu padre durante toda la eternidad.

Me quede mirandolo, alucinado.

-¿Un dios?

Zeus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Un dios algo alelado por lo visto. Pero si Con el consentimiento del consejo en pleno puedo hacerte inmortal Y luego havre de soprtarte toda la eternidad.

-Hum -murmuro Ares pensativo- Eso significa que podre hacerlo papilla tantas veces como quiera y que el seguira volviendo para recibir la siguiente paliza. Me gusta.

-Yo doy mi aprobacion tambien-dijo Atenea.

-¿Entonces percy si quieres convertirte en un dios o no?- me decia mi padre con una chispa de esperanza.

-Si- dije- deseo convertirme en un dios.


	2. Revelaciones y Pruebas I

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo no me pertenece le pertenece a el Gran Rick Riordan.**

En cuanto dije eso una sensación de poder me invadió desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos que me hizo crecer hasta convertirme en un dios Alto, inmortal, indestructible y poderoso. Entonces Zeus dijo:

̶ Poseidon porque no llevas a percy a la sala de conferencias de aquí para que le expliques las reglas y leyes que nosotros los dioses hemos puesto durante tres mil años.

-Si Zeus-dijo Poseidon y me llevo a una sala no sin antes ir a hablar con Zeus y después vino conmigo y me dijo:

-Bueno Percy estas son las reglas.

Y para no hacerles el cuento largo mi papa me dio una explicación breve con las reglas de hace tres mil años y después dijo:

-Ah hijo será mejor que te vayas con tu madre y vivas como un mortal, por la mañana y por la noche seras un semidios cualquiera y por la tarde vendrás al Olimpo y seras un dios y además me dijo Zeus que vinieras todas la tardes como a las 5 porque te puse de encargado de supervisar los diseños de Annabeth y estaras asi hasta que termines la Universidad okey hijo?

-Okey papa.

-Entonces me voy mañana vuelve como a las 5.

-Okey bye.

Y Haciendo uso de mi nuevo poder pensé en ir a la puerta del elevador y allí estaba un segundo después de pensarlo, ya había presionado el botón de planta baja cuando me fije que había empequeñecido pero todavía traia la toga, las sandalias y los laureles de oro griegos asi que pensé en ponerme mi atuendo que traía antes y asi paso esto y era genial.

Bueno baje del elevador y vi a mi madre que tenia una cara rara sabía que no era el mismo cosa que tendre que explicárselo llegando a la casa.

-Hola percy hijo estas bien?- dijo mi madre.

-Si mama estoy bien de echo estoy muy bien.

-Ah oye paul mañana en el desayuno te contare una cosa- Te interesara mucho.

Paul no contesto y asintió en señal de aceptación.

Cuando llegamos al departamento paul se fue a dormir

Asi que yo y mi mama nos quedamos solos en la cocina.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo mi mamdre.

-Bueno pues en resumidas cuentas a Thalia Zeus le va a ayudar a llenar las filas de las cazadoras a Tyson lo nombraron General de los ejércitos del Olimpo y le dieron una nueva arma, a Grover lo nombraron Señor de la Naturaleza, a Annabeth la nombraron Arquitecta Oficial del Olimpo y le dieron permiso para diseñar y construir una nueva ciudad para ellos y yo Me converti en UN DIOS! Lugarteniente de mi padre y también me pusieron a supervisar la obra de Annabeth.

-Así, que bien- dijo mi mama.

-¡QUEEEEE!- estallo mi mama en un tono sorprendido como que no había procesado del todo bien lo que le acababa de decir.

-Que te convertiste en un dios?

-Si mama soy un dios y lugar teniente de mi padre Poseidón.

"_Jajaja a ver pruébamelo has algo del tipo de un dios, yo Sali con uno asi que sabre si es broma o no" _pensó mi mama.

Se que se estarán preguntando que como se supone que le lei la mente a mi mama y bueno eso es posible gracias a que desde que me converti en un dios puedo leer los pensamientos de todos, Sentir todas las emociones que sentían los demás y ver el futuro de los demás.

Pense en hacerme grande pero destruiría el apartamento y todavía no se hacer uso de mi completo poder asi que en su lugar pensé en cambiarme a la ropa que me apareció cuando me converti en dios y un segundo después de haber pensado en eso, La Toga, los Huaraches y los Laureles de oro griego aparecieron en mi cuerpo y mi madre se quedo estupefacta.

Asi que le enseñé otro cosa, la agarre de la mano y me teletransporte a el Estadio de los Juegos Olimpicos de Beiying.

Para cuando mi madre abrió los ojos empezó a preguntar.

-Que… percy pero como hiciste eso?… donde estamos?

-Ahh… estamos en Beiying China en el estadio de los Juegos Olimpicos.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡percy estamos del otro lado del mundo!- dijo mi mama.

Habian pasado cerca de 5 minutos en que mi mama había quedado en shock mientras aun permanecíamos en China y pude sentir que Paul iba ir al baño teniendo obligatoriamente que cruzar la cocina, asi que sin preguntarle a mi mama nos teletransportamos devuelta al departamento.


End file.
